Peter's Vision
by Alex507
Summary: This is a one shot out of my story The Long and Winding Road. This is Peter's vision when he drinks the animagi potion in Chapter 11. Kind of short, but really good I think.


**Ok so this is a one shot out of my story The Long and Winding Road. This is Peter's vision, and maybe I'll get around to writing Sirius' vision in the next week or two. Although this one is kind of short, I actually really like it. I think it tells a lot about Peter is in my story, and a lot about the little character development we'll see of him after this. Just as their visions influence all the characters, this is probably the most influential event in Peter's life on his way to becoming the git who turns in his friends. So anyways, enjoy!**

Peter watched as first James, and then Sirius tilted the potion down their throats. He hesitated for a second. He could feel his whole body clenched, as if bracing for impact. Realizing that he no longer had a choice, he reluctantly lifted the glass to his lips.

Suddenly, Peter found himself in a barren land. There were no trees anywhere, the only signs of vegetation being a few shrubs. Looking down at the ground he realized it was made of mostly rock – a solid sheet of dark gray slate. Peter lifted his face towards the horizon, turning in circles. He felt as if there should be a cliff somewhere that he was high up and he should be able to see around him for miles. Everything was sharp to his eyes. So sharp and bright that he almost had to turn away. There was no sun, no light, no dark, only the gray. The mist that hung above him, ominous. His ears picked up no sound around him and he felt no movement, not even a breeze. There was only absolute stillness. His body was alert, waiting to react, as if it was threatened.

Unsure of what to do he took a step forwards, before he felt himself frozen in place and his mind clouded with doubt. Tentatively he pulled his foot back, and turned to go in another direction. Putting his foot in a different direction, again he felt himself frozen. His eyes looked around frightened, something deep inside of him holding him in place. He was at a loss at how to make a decision, especially as he was alone, with no clues of what to do. His mind felt consumed by shock, almost numb. The logical side of his mind tried to argue with itself. It tried to decide, but was coming up desperately blank. It didn't matter right? He could always take it back. So again, almost daringly he stuck his foot out, and just as he put his weight on it, ready to take another the sky around him suddenly got darker and he pulled back quickly.

Suddenly, he was afraid. His whole body -- gripped by self doubt only the second before -- was now running all out in terror. He felt his chest, heavy as if with a need to stay – for what he didn't know. But his legs were already running, and his mind was torn between relief and guilt. The guilt was what made him turn his head to look back, even as his legs continued on. Almost as if to apologize, as if to say, _but I had no choice_.

Then suddenly, he truly was afraid. His toes were curled over the edge of the cliff he had intuitively known was there. His arms flailed at his sides and his body tightened and tensed in fear, and everything around him slowed down.

He could see the ground below him in sharp relief, in the same crystal clearness all the details of this landscape appeared. The gravel at his feet began to tumble down the cliff, just as his body began to pitch slowly forward over the precipice and he knew deep inside himself, in a resigned way, that it was too late to pull back, that he had no control. And as he looked behind him, in a last effort to save himself, to stay where he was – on the cliff, he found himself staring into the eyes of a gray rat that just barely stood out against the slate gray of the ground. And as Peter locked eyes with it, he felt resignation flood him as he let his fate take over, and he awoke suddenly, with the sensation of falling.

**If you guys have any questions on what any of this means or just a question in general, even about the story, send me a PM. I'm not above giving lots and lots hints about what is going on in my stories. I actually think it's kind of fun. So anyways, let me know what you think!**


End file.
